Naruto's Taka
by senju101
Summary: Naruto leads Taka! He's with Akatsuki. But not all seems as it is.


**Naruto's Taka**

**Taka Vs. Eight-tails**

"So you want to destroy the Hidden Sound village? But do you have an actual plan?" asked Madara.

"We eliminate the top tier. And that's all I've come up with." Replied Naruto. Naruto arrived at the Akatsuki hide-out to talk to Madara about a proposal. "When you attack the top, they defend them-selves with the bottom. You _'Taka'_ kids are still too inexperienced for this." Kisame commented.

"Don't overlook us Kisame. We still haven't finished our little _'game.'_" Said Suigetsu.

"Enough Suigetsu!" said Jugo. Suigetsu shook his head and suddemly leapt at Kisame with his sword out. Madara suddenly appeared in front of Suigetsu and raised his arm up and stopped the sword. "Naruto. Please take control of your subordinates." Madara said.

_'He blocked me with just his arm?'_ thought Suigetsu. "Suigetsu! Are you insane? This isn't…"

"I'm after his sword, the _Samehada_! That's the only reason I went with Naruto!" Suigetsu yelled at Karin.

"Enough Suigetsu! You can't beat him yet anyways." Naruto explained.

"You won't be feeling so high and mighty when I'm treating you to shark fin soup later!" Suigetsu shot back.

"Moving on. Akatsuki is currently lacking in numbers and capability. And we both share the same goals. From now on, Taka and Akatsuki move as one." Madara stated.

"What's in it for us?" asked Naruto.

"The tailed beast." Madara replied.

"I see." Naruto said calmly.

"Tailed beast? What are those?" asked Karin.

"There are nine in total. They are large masses of chakra. It was said that the Sage of the six paths was a Jinchuuriki of the ten-tails. As for the ten-tails, it was also said that the nine there now were once one, single monster called the ten-tails." Naruto explained.

"It's also said no one can control them." Said Jugo.

"Not really. The Uchiha's Sharingan can. And my clan, the Uzumaki's, can." Naruto said.

"How?" asked Karin.

"You remember all those times when my eyes turned red and my pupils turned into slits?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Said Karin.

"That's the Uzumaki's clan Kekkai Genkai. It's called _'Blaze'_. This is so because, it allows the Uzumaki to cast Inferno style jutsu's. It also allows us to cast the exact same jutsu's as the Mangekyo Sharingan, like: Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo." Naruto explained.

"Which leads me to ask: How many do you have?" asked Naruto.

"And we have seven of them." Kisame said.

"So you don't have the nine-tails yet." Naruto with a smirk.

"The Akatsuki will handle the Hidden Leaf village. You will take care of the other target." Madara said with a little venom in his words. In a complete 360, Madara's words seemed more relaxed.

"So, what do you think of my offer?" asked Madara. Naruto pondered what on what to do. Naruto had green eyes, red hair that is shoulder length and tied in the back. He also had three whisker marks on each cheek. Naruto's group, Taka, consisted of Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu. Karin had red hair and eyes. Jugo had orange hair and red eyes. Suigetsu had white hair, purple eyes, and shark like teeth. "Very well. I accept." Naruto replied.

"Good. But first, you'll need to change your clothes." Madara said. Everyone nodded and headed of to change. After thirty minutes, everyone was done. (Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo wear same clothes as in the anime. Naruto wears outfit from the Dragon blade chronicles game.) Everyone then put on the Akatsuki cloaks. Everyone gathered outside to where Madara was waiting.

"The eight-tails is at Unraikyo. She will be tough to beat." Madara explained.

"I understand. Taka, were moving out!" Naruto said. All members of Taka walked off towards Unraikyo to capture the eight-tails.

**Unraikyo, Land of Lighting**

Three Hidden cloud Shinobi were running through the mountains at top speed, as if they were trying to escape someone. "Hurry!" one yelled.

"Right!" the other two responded. Suddenly, a wave of kunai, Shiruken, and Senbons' shot out. The Cloud shinobi in front managed to get out of the way. The other two weren't lucky enough. The last Cloud-nin made a dash out to an open area. As he ran, he looked behind him-self to see if he was being followed. He suddenly ran into a fence. "Now we got you." Came a voice.

The man turned to see four, sixteen year olds wearing Akatsuki outfits. "Whatever you want, I'm not telling!" said the Cloud-nin. One kid with white hair started to laugh. He walked up to him and his left arm instantly turned to water. His arm went through the fencing and wrapped around the mans neck. "Mind telling us where Mt. Unraikyo is?" asked the boy.

"Never!" shouted the man.

"You sure?" the boy continued.

"I'll never betray one of my own!" the man said with fierce determination. The man quickly noticed a boy with red hair standing ten feet from him. He was looking at him with red eyes and the pupils were slits. The mans eyes turned a shade of purple. "Let him go Suigetsu. He's under Naruto's control." Jugo stated.

"Fine." Suigetsu said in an annoyed voice.

"Now tell me. Where is Mt. Unraikyo?" Naruto asked as he walked over to the man.

"Five miles north from here." The man answered.

"What does she look like?" asked Naruto.

"She wears standard Hidden Cloud Chunin gear. Has eight swords on her back. Blonde hair, dark skin, and Brown eyes." The man continued.

"Good." The man hit the ground hard. He was dead. Naruto's eyes turned back to there original green color. "Let's go!" Naruto ordered. Everyone turned and followed Naruto to Mt. Unraikyo. _'Damn those eyes of his! He's getting harder to deal with.'_ Suigetsu thought.

_'Wow! He just keeps getting even cooler!'_ thought Karin.

_'This place is very calming. I can control my impulses here.'_ Thought Jugo.

_'Finally! I'll finally be able to achieve my goal.'_ Naruto said to him-self mentally. Taka moved on to capture the eight-tails.

**Mt. Unraikyo, Summit**

"Man, I'm tired." Said a woman as she walked out of a cave. _'You're the one who wanted to train some more, Tora._' The eight-tails said the woman's mind.

"I know, I know." Tora replied as she was walking down the path that led to the cave. Half way down, she felt four unfamiliar chakra signatures. She jumped down the rest of the way in a single leap. She landed with a heavy thud. She looked up and saw three boys and a girl. All of them wore Akatsuki cloaks. The boy with red, shoulder length hair that's tied up and hanging loosely in the back, walked forward and said, "So, you're the eight-tails."

"The names Tora. And you are?" asked Tora.

"Naruto." The boy said.

"Hm. You're cute." Tora commented.

"Shut-up you!" Karin shouted with a vein popping up in her forehead. Tora smirked at this. Their was an uneasy silence between everyone until Naruto spoke up. "Suigetsu, take the right. Jugo, left. Karin, watch my back." Naruto ordered. Three took their positions and readied them-selves. Tora looked at the four and smirked. _'I'm going to enjoy this.'_ Thought Tora.

Suigetsu quickly pulled out his sword and rushed at Tora. His blade made contact, kicking up a lot of dust and caused the ground where Tora was standing to be destroyed. Naruto was heading to the right of Tora. "Akatsuki ordered us not to kill the Jinchuuriki." Jugo said a little annoyed.

"It's alright. I can still sense her chakra. It hasn't changed at all." Karin stated. The dust cleared and revealed Tora was holding Suigetsu's sword by the edge with her hands. Tora had a large smile on her face. "Get back, Suigetsu…"

**Hokage's Office**

Everyone looked on in stunned silence. In the room was Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sarutobi, Might Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, the Konoha twelve, and to eveyone's shock, Minato and Kushina. "Sensei, I thought you were dead." Kakashi said, shock evident in his voice.

"Me too." Minato said sheepishly.

"If you didn't die, then what happened to you?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Orochimaru trapped us in another dimension. We were able to escape when it suddenly fell apart. We were out cold, but when we came too, we saw Orochimaru's body. He was killed." Kushina explained

"Must've been Naruto." Sarutobi muttered.

Kushina's eyes shot opened when she heard Naruto's name. "I almost forgot! Where is he? I want to see my son!" Kushina said franticly.

"Yeah! I almost forgot about him too!" said Minato. Everyone's eyes fell to the floor. None of them dared to look them in the eye. Kushina looked at them, waiting for an answer. "Well? Where is he?" she asked again,

"Kushina, Minato. Your son defected from Konoha and joined Orochimaru." Answered Tsunade. Both Minato and Kushina looked at Tsunade like she was crazy.

"If this is some kind of joke." Kushina said venomously.

"It's not." Sarutobi said sadly.

"But why? When?" asked Minato.

"Naruto wanted to get revenge. He thought you two died. And didn't know Orochimaru had trapped you. It makes sense that Naruto found out and killed him." Kakashi explained.

"If that's so, then why didn't he come back?" asked Minato.

"It's because he wants to kill Itachi." Answered Sakura.

"What?" asked a shocked Kushina.

"Yes. When he was five, Itachi killed the whole Uchiha clan. Naruto was friends with Sasuke. The two were like brothers. With-out you two around, Naruto came to see Sasuke and his mother as his family. After Itachi killed them, Naruto swore to kill him. Naruto was with Orochimaru first, now he's with the Akatsuki. They promised to help him they would help him kill Itachi, so he joined." Explained Shikamaru.

"Furthermore…" Sarutobi continued, "He managed to unlock _Blaze_."

"He did? How? When?" asked Minato.

"It was the day he left to go met up with Orochimaru…"

**Mt. Unraikyo**

"And I thought you were strong." Tora said in a bored tone. Jugo lay at her feet, beaten by Tora. Naruto walked up to Tora saying, "It's time we end this. I'll handle her." Naruto proclaimed.


End file.
